


Research Log

by shifty_cat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifty_cat/pseuds/shifty_cat
Summary: Makoto might be overthinking things just a bit.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Anat/Baal, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 34
Kudos: 86





	1. Research Log

Makoto had a problem. Not in the sense of something bad or unfortunate, more a conundrum really, a mystery just beyond her grasp, something she couldn't quite wrap her head around at the moment, but which could become comprehensible with the diligent application of observation and reason. Makoto's problem was cumming. With Akira, specifically (which was about as far from being bad or unfortunate as Makoto could imagine). To be clear, she had absolutely zero complaints about frequency or quality (quite the opposite, really. Akira was getting almost too good at all of this, and seemed capable of making her delirious with pleasure with the lightest touch). What vexed Makoto was instead the way her orgasms with Akira... did something to her, brought her somewhere. To call it supernatural would be a bit on the nose, but it was frankly kind of spooky, and Makoto intended to get to the bottom of it.

Being the type to do such things, Makoto decided that the most logical approach to better understanding her climactic quandary was to start a research log, cataloguing her experiences and mindset during and after the activities in question to establish patterns and causation, from which she could hopefully derive a satisfactory theory (she would forgo peer review, given the private nature of her research). While pragmatic, this approach did present a number of logistical difficulties. First, the period immediately following, which would be a prime source of data collection, was typically spent one of two ways, either 1. cuddling with Akira, or 2. going back for Round Two with Akira (or Round Three), neither of which left her particularly disposed to note taking. Compounding this difficulty, her mind was typically in a state of blissful, hazy afterglow at the time, which made thinking rigorously about her experience a challenge in and of itself.

Ruling out an immediate recording of data, Makoto decided that the best course of action was simply to fit her independent research in wherever her normal studies gave her a private moment to think (she assured herself that this was absolutely not just an excuse to think Even More about how good Akira made her feel). Papers written, homework done, and tests studied for, she would pull out her nondescript, non-Buchimaru notebook (Buchi-kun is too pure for such topics) and faithfully record as many details about her uncanny orgasms as she could remember. As she established her prior history, she couldn't avoid acknowledging to herself that she didn't exactly have much comparative experience outside of Akira to draw from. She had gotten reasonably good with her hands while he was gone, and the Little Akira she picked up with Chie and Yukiko certainly saw its share of use, but Akira was categorically different from either in a way that pointed to a source of his power beyond purely physical stimulation.

Of course, the smell and taste and weight and warmth of Akira pressed against her and inside of her certainly heightened the physical sensations in some very appealing ways, and the way he moved with passion and purpose and deep desire for her gave his movements a distinct edge over her own self-stimulation (Makoto paused for a moment to refocus her thoughts), but even taking those variables into account, it didn't quite explain the difference. Bringing herself to climax certainly felt good, but Akira felt like... Makoto couldn't quite think of a word to adequately describe just how good it felt. Otherworldly maybe, as though he transported them both to another dimension. Like the Metaverse, but rather than composed of distorted desires, it was made of their mutual desire for one another. Given their past experiences, she couldn't completely rule out the supernatural as a factor. Perhaps two Persona users coming together (no pun intended) had some special effect.

Good lord, what would it have been like to fuck Joker as Queen in the Metaverse (Makoto could feel her face becoming intensely warm at the thought)? Part of her wished they had, in the full swell of their power, feeling like gods in love, but that might have made their activities in the real world feel a bit tame by comparison. They had certainly wanted to more than a few times, especially on the few occasions Joker got to ride Johanna with her, but they almost never had any real private time in the Metaverse without the rest of the party. It was fun to think about, anyway, and as she mused, becoming more than a little excited by this train of thought, it occurred to Makoto that Joker and Queen might play a key role in understanding the unique effect Akira had on her. One common factor she kept coming back to (again, no pun intended) was the way Akira always made her feel like Queen (and god did she ever love that about him).

Exactly who Queen was presented a bit of its own enigma to Makoto. Of course she was a part of her, her superhero alter-ego, so to speak, but the distance between the generally soft-spoken and reserved Makoto and the brash and assertive (by far Akira's favorite word for her) Queen remained something of a mystery for as long as she had been a part of her. Most of the other Thieves didn't seem to have such a distinct difference between who they were in the Metaverse and who they were in the normal world. Ann and Ryuji weren't, for the most part, all that different from Panther and Skull, for example. Thinking about it, there was only one other member of the team who had exhibited such a clear change in the Metaverse: Joker. The thoughtful, at times a bit taciturn, Akira showed a similar duality with the confident, playful Joker, and Makoto couldn't help but consider how their shared sense of dual nature played some role in the dynamics of their relationship.

The other unavoidable fact of Joker and Queen was that they were indeed parts of them, and just because the Metaverse was gone didn't mean they were. Even while they were active, Makoto could feel her Queen side coming out beyond their Metaverse activities, especially when she laid out plans for the Thieves with commanding authority. Joker similarly made his presence felt in Akira's playful and teasing side. Now that they were retired as vigilantes, the line between their working personae and their everyday identities had begun to blur a bit, becoming a more balanced aspect of their personalities. Makoto could still be Queen when necessary (at times surprising those who suddenly found themselves on the receiving end of Queen's ire), but there was one place where she was still Queen in a more complete and direct way. Whenever she and Akira were Together, Queen and Joker weren't far from the surface, and were eager to come out to play.

Everything about Akira's approach, from the gentle, adoring affection he showered her with to his ecstatic surrender to her own attentions, made Makoto feel like Queen in all the best ways. Over time, with the realization that he was intentionally teasing Queen out to get her to have her way with him, Makoto found herself slipping more and more easily into the persona, going from resisting his provocations to giving in and giving them what they both wanted (Akira was, unsurprisingly, extremely pleased with this development). Joker, of course, was also very much present, and while his teasing could be maddening at times, she couldn't deny how much his confident and playful touch drove her wild. While they no longer had access to the powers that allowed them to change Japan, they still held power with each other, and it was hardly unreasonable to suspect that those powers extended to Akira's ability to bring her to heights of ecstasy beyond the realm of normal experience.

Granted, they didn't get there overnight. Their first few times, when they were still working out what to do and what each other liked, Makoto's climaxes, while very enjoyable, remained within the realm of the comprehensible. She couldn't quite pinpoint where the change occurred, but as they kept at it they got both more proficient and confident, and more open to following their pleasure as far as it would take them, and things felt better and better to the point where somewhere along the line everything clicked, and Makoto found herself experiencing the kind of overwhelming pleasure that still left her baffled. She estimated that it must have happened before her trip to visit him, as all of their activities in Inaba were both very memorable and definitely... transcendent. All of their explorations at the time had certainly heightened and broadened the pleasures they felt together, and opened up whole new worlds of bliss that she would eagerly follow him to.

Good lord, anal! If she started recording all her thoughts about anal she might need to get a second non-Buchi-kun notebook. As she tapped her pen on the page, her face becoming quite red, the subject of her inquiry arrived with a thermos of coffee for her. With a startled "eep!" Makoto snapped her research log shut, which of course had the opposite effect of her intended obfuscation, as Akira raised a curious eyebrow at both her unusual behavior and her suspiciously non-Buchi-kun notebook. He tapped a finger to his chin as he gave her a moderately puzzled smile. "Must be some pretty scandalous homework." (He had a way of teasing out answers from her without feeling like he was pressuring her or putting her on the spot, which could be either very appreciated or a bit frustrating depending on the situation)

With a sigh of resignation and a deepening blush, Makoto shook her head. "It's for my more... private studies. Actually, it's... about you."

Akira suddenly looked very interested, as well as just a bit nervous. "Oh. I hope I'm performing up to standards."

Still blushing, Makoto giggled and nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. "Very much so. In fact, I was trying to make sense of how good you make me feel when I, um... cum..."

Akira instantly brightened up, with a very big and very eager grin. "My favorite subject. So, any significant findings so far?"

Makoto shook her head with a frustrated sigh. "I don't believe so. My working theory is that some residual supernatural effect from our time in the Metaverse may account for the intensity of... your effect on me, but I'm afraid I don't have much to compare it to as far as establishing a baseline. What I can, um, do on my own doesn't even come close."

Akira gave her a warm and affectionate smile, struggling not to laugh. "Well I'm flattered, but I kind of think you might just be describing sex." Seeing her eyes narrow slightly in annoyance, he raised his hands in a conciliatory gesture. "I mean, I don't exactly have much 'comparative data' to go off of either, but everything I do with you feels about a billion times better than anything I can do on my own. Maybe we're just... getting pretty good at it."

Makoto hummed thoughtfully and tapped a finger to her chin. "I suppose that is certainly a possibility." Her countenance became resolute as she formulated her counterpoint. "However, I can't imagine anything we do together feeling half as good if I were to do it with anyone else, so I would hardly consider it to be 'just sex'."

With a playful smile, Akira gently tilted up Makoto's chin and leaned down to give her a soft but intimate kiss. "So you're saying... the secret ingredient is Love?"

Makoto rolled her eyes with a long groan. "Why do I even put up with you?"

Akira glanced at the non-Buchi-kun notebook in her hands, then turned to her with a grin and a suggestive raise of his eyebrow. "Because I'm such a good study partner?"

Makoto laughed and set aside her non-Buchi-kun notebook, then traced her fingers lightly down Akira's chest. "Perhaps some more... cooperative research would be more fruitful."


	2. Practical Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things might be getting a bit out of hand.

"I'm not saying there's definitely no supernatural element at work when we have sex, but 'Personas... sorry, Personae are making me cum my brains out' might be a bit of a lower probability than 'we're madly in love, and having sex with someone you're madly in love with, and have put in Significant Time getting good at sex with, feels pretty damn good.'"

Well, when he put it that way, it did seem a little bit silly. Still, Makoto had a hunch, and when Makoto Niijima had a hunch, it generally meant there was some validity to her intuition. She had deduced that Akira's ability to make her feel like Queen was important, and Queen was Makoto's connection with Anat, so perhaps her Persona was influencing the intensity of her climax. She sighed with a deep blush, then gave Akira a smile that managed to be both deadly serious and incredibly sexy. "Why not both? Both our emotional connection and our supernatural background may be effecting our... intimacy."

Skeptical but intrigued, Akira gave Makoto an unbearably charming grin, brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and traced his fingers lightly down her neck to her shoulder. "Are you suggesting that we should conduct some practical experiments?"

Makoto's eyes went wide, first with excitement, then with surprise, then with excitement again. "Wait, you mean try to connect with our Personae while we...?"

Akira gave her a thoughtful, affectionate smile. "If you want to try with Anat, I say go for it. You two have already proven to still have a connection with transcendental meditation, and as weird as it is, the idea of us Being Together while you manifest the avatar of the Ugaritic Goddess of Fertility and Warfare is just crazy enough to be exactly the type of thing I'd love to try. I don't know about Arsene, though. I mean, he is a part of me, but I didn't even use him that much, and I'm not sure I want his snarky commentary when we're... you know. And I don't think I could do Satanael..."

Makoto thought for a moment, tapping a finger to her chin as she mentally ran through Joker's repertoire. "Hmm, you could try with Baal. He's the Consort of Anat in the Ugaritic pantheon, so They would have some history together, and I believe He was in your roster when we fought Yaldabaoth." Akira knotted his eyebrows trying to recall the Persona, and Makoto shook her head with a giggle. "Ayamur and Phanta Rhei."

Akira nodded in recognition, then thought for a moment, then nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, I think Baal would work. We can try with Baal if you want to."

Becoming increasingly excited, Makoto took a deep breath and shook her head to try to think clearly. "Alright... alright, I really, really want to try this, but let's think about it for a moment before we jump into something we don't understand. First of all, would Anat and Baal want to do this? They may be parts of us and eternal aspects of the Collective Unconscious manifesting as mythological beings, but we absolutely need to get Their consent before we try any of this. We can try contacting Them with transcendental meditation and see if They're interested. I should still be able to do Anat easily enough, but we'll just have to see about you and Baal."

And so Makoto and Akira found themselves sitting in lotus position on her dormroom floor, clearing their minds of all conscious thoughts to open their connection to parts of themselves formed from fragments of human consciousness and taking the shape of Ugaritic deities, to ask them if they would be interested in some interdimensional carnal activities.

Makoto had gotten pretty good at it. Learning that she could still connect with Anat had been a major discovery, and she began a daily routine of meditation when she returned from visiting Akira in Inaba, both to explore what that persistent cognitive connection meant, and to make contact with an important part of her own identity (as well as for the more mundane neurological benefits of meditation, and as a destresser). She didn't always speak with Anat, often just sitting with Her in silent contemplation of her own special connection to something like the Divine, but Her presence within Makoto was always felt.

As transitory thoughts dropped away, leaving a clear and alert mind, Makoto felt a very amused Anat within the center of her consciousness. "Well, well, well, Priestess, to what do I owe the pleasure of your audience?" Being a part of Makoto, Anat knew very well to what She owed the pleasure of her audience, and also being a part of Makoto, Anat was just as enthusiastic to try their experiment as she was. "Your consort is noble and charming, and he pleases you well. I will Be With you when you are with him, and I will speak with Baal. I doubt He would object to joining in our pleasure."

Makoto's eyes widened in surprise that the Ugaritic Goddess of Warfare and Fertility had just enthusiastically consented to joining them in bed, but she smiled excitedly and sent her feelings of gratitude inward to Anat. The goddess laughed and sent a wave of approval through Makoto's consciousness. "The pleasure will be both of ours, Priestess. You have acted Justly in wielding My avatar, and shall receive My blessings in all things. If you desire My presence in your union with the Fool, it is a blessing that I will happily grant."

Makoto's eyebrows furrowed as a fairly important consideration occurred to her. "How exactly do I do that, summon You?"

Anat sent her calm reassurance. "As always, find Me within your own depths during the height of your ecstasy, and My presence will be with you."

Akira, practicing meditation under Makoto, had managed to contact Arsene a number of times, and occasionally some of his other Personae, but his success rate seemed to depend on personal connection. Cybele, the ruler of the Priestess Arcana (and with all of their Auto buffs, his consistent starter), appeared readily, arising from thoughts of Makoto, and both reminded him of her and was utterly delighted by her (which made two of them, and gave them something to talk about). He hadn't tried Baal before, though, and hadn't forged much connection with Him... and it was kind of a personal question.

Fortunately, Anat had apparently already had a talk with Baal, and He arrived without difficulty, already apprised of the situation and completely on board, much to Akira's surprise. "Greetings, Wild Card. My Queen has conferred with me regarding your wish for Our presence when you are with your Queen." Baal sent a confident smirk through Akira. "I know that neither of us would disappoint the desires of our Queens, and I will be with you." Then He departed from Akira's consciousness, and Akira was left contemplating that given how gods are in most mythologies, this probably wasn't the strangest thing Baal and Anat had gotten up to.

It was one thing to clear your mind and connect with fragments of consciousness when you were sitting quietly in Lotus Position, and it was Quite Another Thing to do so in the middle of a pretty intense session of Queen On Top. Queen fought to steady her ragged breathing as she focused on the fiery rhythm of her hips grinding hungrily against Joker, centering her thoughts on the intense, living heat driving deep within her, allowing the pleasure of every motion to wash across her, driving her deeper into ecstasy beyond all conscious thoughts. As her back arched and she gasped with a delight and a release beyond sense or reason, Makoto felt Anat's presence, as she reflected the Light of the Goddess.

For Joker (who already had his work cut out for him keeping up with Queen) the sudden presence of the Ugaritic Goddess of Warfare and Fertility within the blazing fires of Queen's crimson eyes as she smiled down at him in divine ecstasy and rode him in a frenzied rapture was Kind of A Lot to Deal With. He looked up at Queen in absolute awe, and saw Anat, not the fighting robot but the cognitive idea of Anat, not beside Queen but one with her, as Makoto became the avatar of the Goddess, not replaced but reflecting Her. 

For most people, this situation would likely be fairly overwhelming, but Joker had shot a Gnostic Demiurge in His smug giant robot face, and was more prepared than most to deal with more friendly contact with the Divine.

With a deep breath, Joker gave Queen and Anat an intensely excited smirk, and rolled his hips fluidly to meet Queen's powerful rhythm, centering his thoughts on the myriad sensations of pleasure beyond anything he had ever imagined, abandoning conscious thought as he fought to sustain the searing pressure building within him. As all thoughts beyond the incomparable bliss of the current moment disappeared, Baal arrived, sharing a mightily pleased smile of recognition with Anat. 

Queen raised an impressed and expectant eyebrow at the sudden presence of the Ugaritic God of Storms and Fertility in the intense steel of Joker's eyes as their bodies danced in heated union, then redoubled the intensity of her own motions, driving Thieves and gods alike into mounting heights of divine ecstasy. Riding the unimaginable high of their inspired intercourse to its unbearable promise of absolute release, another climax crashed like a wave of heavenly light across Queen, as her legs shook and tears of sublime joy pricked at the corners of her eyes.

Both the intensity of their activities and its earthshattering conclusion were beginning to tire out even the indefatigable Queen, and her ragged panting and the slight droop of her shoulders as she paused and smiled in ecstasy down at Joker were all the signal he needed, as he ran his adoring hands up from her hips to her back, drawing her down to him for a kiss that could only be described as "inspired," before rolling them until she lay comfortably beneath him, the heat of their bodies pressed together leaving her melting blissfully into him as he began the relaxed and gentle thrusts that would build to the crescendo she was already rapturously anticipating.

Makoto and Akira lay together silently for a long time afterward, soaked with sweat and panting heavily, staring in disbelief up at the ceiling. Finally, Akira glanced over at Makoto. "Mara next?"

Makoto laughed and rolled her eyes, giving Akira an exhausted slap on the chest. "We are NOT doing Mara."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I intended it to be a one-shot, but it was so much fun to write I had to do more.


	3. Symposium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things might be escalating a bit quickly.

Hersona Group Chat, some time later:

Dragon: Holy crap! You guys seriously had your Personas when you were doing it?

Queen: Personae, and yes.

Oracle: Well, how was it? Spill the beans, Queen!

Queen: Incredible. I'm pretty sure I was crying at one point from how good it felt. Akira is pretty worn out but very, very happy, as I'm sure you can imagine. He says he doesn't want main chat devolving into discussions of our sex life, but he agrees it's alright to tell all of you, since this has implications for you as well. 

Oracle: And because he doesn't have to deal with this chat.

Queen: Correct.

Panther: Whoa, you mean we might be able to get down with our Other Selves too?

Queen: I see no reason to think you wouldn't be able to contact your Personae by the same means.

Phoenix: And you said Akira's father showed you how to contact Anat?

Queen: He taught Akira and I to sit Zazen, but it should work with any mindfulness practice. I've been trying using some Yoga techniques, and they work just as well. 

Queen: The hard part is getting into a mindful state when you're... you know, but centering your mind on how good the moment is seemed to work for both of us.

Phoenix: Then I believe we shall have to pay Mr. Kurusu a visit post haste.

Dragon: No kidding. I hope Amaterasu likes Suzuka Gongen.

Phoenix: If She's a part of me, I'm quite sure She likes Every Part of you very much, Chie.

Panther: You two are totally Gay Goals, btw.

Panther: Do you think Shiho would want to with Hecate?

Phoenix: I don't know what girl wouldn't get excited seeing the Cthonic Goddess of Witchcraft in her lover's eyes.

Dragon: Yeah, that's pretty hot tbh.

Oracle: NO LIES DETECTED

Phoenix: Just remember that Makoto and Akira are both Users, so we don't know yet what the effects will be with someone who isn't. Discuss it with Shiho and make sure she understands and is comfortable with everything. And of course, pay close attention to how she's feeling, and stop if things are getting to be too much.

Panther: Yes, Ma'am!

Queen: Well said, but a bit more measured than your usual advice, Yukiko.

Phoenix: While I endorse indulgence, I always advocate responsible indulgence.

Dragon: Safe, sane, and consensual. Well, the sane part kinda gets a bit iffy when we're throwing gods into the mix, but what the hell! This is gonna be freaking awesome!

Hersona Group Chat, the next night:

Dragon: HOLY CRAP QUEEN I BOW DOWN TO YOU!!!!!!!

Phoenix: It would appear that the student has become the master. Chie and I are both most grateful for your excellent advice. I can assure you, it will be put to good use.

Dragon: Oh my Goddess!! Amaterasu is so freaking hot!!!

Phoenix: Suzuka Gongen was thoroughly delightful as well. 

Panther: Harfd to type, Shiho camn't stop kissinhg me?! Don't senmd help!!

Queen: I'm glad you're all enjoying yourselves and each other, but I'm going to shut off my phone. Joker and I are going to conduct further tests, so if I don't respond later tonight it will be because I am temporarily unable to move.

Dragon: Fuck his brains out, Queen!

Makoto's speculation about ties between her orgasms and the Metaverse had led to some very exciting results, and Chie, Yukiko, Ann, and Shiho were all thoroughly enjoying the fruits of her and Akira's joint research. 

To Futaba, however, the discovery of Persona Sex was both enticing and terrifying. She and Yusuke had been dating for a little while, both of them slowly figuring out the enigma that is human interaction together, and all things considered she was having a really good time with Inari. That being said, she had Literally No Idea if she was at all ready to go all the way with him. Not that she didn't want to. She was already thinking about it a frustrating amount, and now that all of a sudden she could be having Crazy God (or Titan in her case) Sex with him, the question of whether to bring their relationship to the next level was pressing heavily on her thoughts.

And so Futaba found herself with little choice but to do the one thing she had been trying to avoid, and talk to Makoto about it. Makoto was working on a paper for one of her law classes on Akira's computer, while they waited for him to return from campaigning for Toranosuke Yoshida, when Futaba strolled in as casually as she could, given the topic she wanted to discuss. "Heyyy Queen, I was just wondering... um, how you, y'know, Know, umm, if you're... ready to, y'know, Do Stuff... with someone?"

Makoto turned from her work to Futaba with moderate surprise, then tapped a finger to her chin and gave the younger girl a thoughtful look. "Well, I'm not sure that I can give you any kind of definitive answer, Futaba, but I believe the important thing is to think through it and discuss with Yusuke whether you're both ready to go there. Ultimately, it's your decision, but take it seriously and remember that sex can have a big effect on your relationship. Just keep in mind that the most important thing is both of your happiness." 

Her eyes became a shade more serious. "And if you do decide to become sexually active, please plan ahead and be safe. If I can drill one thing into your head, it's that. Have fun, but be safe. If you'd like, I can schedule an appointment with Dr. Takemi for you to discuss birth control options. The pill works well for me but there are plenty of others."

Futaba rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed groan as she absorbed Makoto's advice, which all seemed entirely reasonable, but ultimately boiled down to 'figure it out for yourself,' leaving her more or less where she started. Changing tack, Futaba planted her hands on her hips and gave Makoto an expectant look. "Well, what about you? You and Akira are so cute together I wanna barf, how did you know when it was time to give him that Sweet Queen Booty?"

With a moderate blush, Makoto shook her head with a giggle. "Well, Akira had just gotten out of jail after a month and a half, and I was pretty insistent that given how god damned long I waited for him, I was going to have all of him, and give him all of me, right then and there. I don't know that it's the most reasonable approach, but it's worked for us."

Futaba gave Makoto a wide eyed, impressed look. "Nice! Go, Queen! Get that Good Dick!" She made a grasping cat paw motion at Makoto with both hands. "Now teach me your ways and show me how to do Personas Whilst Boning!"

Makoto shook her head with a sigh and raised a hand in a Just A Moment There gesture. "You probably won't be able to do it at first. Don't tell Akira, but the first couple times are... well, okay, but it takes some getting used to. I think the best advice I can give you there is to start out as slow and comfortable as you can, because you'll be dealing with a lot of new sensations, and so will he. Ease into things, and as you get more practice and more comfortable with things you can start going for the heavier stuff."

With a nervous gulp, Futaba gave her a questioning look. "But it gets better, right?"

Makoto laughed and blushed deeply. "Oh god yes! It's like anything else, practice and study lead to improvement, and once you start getting good at things, good lord is it ever fun!"

Surprised at the normally stoic Queen so exuberant about this topic, Futaba took a deep breath to steady herself, then threw up her hands in excitement. "Alright, I'll do it! I'm gonna talk to Inari and give up the goods!"

Makoto giggled and gave her an approving pat on the shoulder. "Enjoy yourself, and remember, be safe. I'd be happy to show you and Yusuke some mindfulness techniques, so when you do get to the point you can contact Prometheus in the act, you'll have a good relationship with Him."

Futaba's eyes widened in sudden realization. "Whoa, I just realized me and Inari's Personas are both dudes! Does that make it Persona Yaoi!?" She broke into a tremendously excited grin, fists shaking in front of her face in anticipation. "This is gonna be awesome!"


	4. Variables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are progressing in unpredictable directions.

Akira sat quietly on his bed in the presence of Baal. Unsurprisingly, given Everything that had gone down, he was taking his practice more seriously. He and Makoto agreed that they should take things slowly, and patiently explore the wonderful new things they could do, rather than dive in the deep end trying different Personae without thinking ahead. Baal was an obvious go-to, given his compatibility with Anat, and both Makoto and Akira were very happy with the effect the two had on each other. Aside from Baal, he definitely wanted to try with Cybele, whose love for Queen rivaled his own, at some point. Michael didn't seem like He would be up for it, and Kohryu's snarky dragon bullshit reminded him too much of Sojiro to want around when he was With Makoto.

Fortunately, Baal was pretty cool. The word just meant "lord" in Northwest Semitic, and was applied to a number of regional deities across the Levant in antiquity. This meant His exact nature was a bit vague, composed of the attributes ascribed to Him by various civilizations, giving Him a somewhat fluid identity, which Joker found oddly familiar to his own experience as a Wild Card. The one defining trait that identified Him as Baal the Ugaritic God of Storms and Fertility was Anat, another regional deity who appeared in several forms across the ancient Levant, but His consort in the Ugaritic pantheon. Akira wasn't sure whether it was a reflection of his own connection to Makoto, or a response to Anat's presence, or if that was just the Baal He was, but He was definitely Baal, Consort of Anat, which worked out well for everyone involved.

Anat and Baal had kind of an Isis/Osiris resurrection cycle thing going on, in which Mot (that asshole sarcophagus) killed Baal, and Anat rescued him from the underworld and revived Him. Then Anat hunted down Mot, cut Him in half, burned His body to ashes, ground the bones with millstones, and cast His remains into the sea. Akira couldn't help but smile at how well Makoto's Persona fit her. After all, she did kind of bring him back from the dead with the Akechi Gambit. The admiration went both ways, as Baal had been with Joker for the battle against Yaldabaoth, and had seen Queen fight beside him, every bit the incarnation of Anat's avatar. And given that Anat was clearly enjoying Herself tremendously, Baal saw no reason to deny Her indulgence.

Being in a relationship that was a defining characteristic of His divine narrative, with a Goddess He literally owed His life to, Baal was absolutely devoted to Anat, with a love and admiration that spanned three and a half millennia. Anat, for Her part, utterly adored and delighted in Baal, and would go to the ends of the Earth to protect Him or destroy His enemies (She protec, She attac, but most importantly, She Anat). Makoto and Akira, unsurprisingly, found this dynamic both comfortably familiar and incomparably satisfying, and there was a shared recognition of the role their relationship played in their own narrative.

While he and Makoto were both having the time of their lives, one small, uncomfortable thought made its way uninvited into Akira's calm. "You fear that your Queen gives you something you are unable to give her in return?" 

The problem with Baal being a part of him was that He knew what he was thinking as soon as he did. Akira sighed and sent an affirmative pulse inward to Baal. "Well, Anat Is Makoto, in a way that You aren't me. You're a part of me, but Anat Is Makoto's Other Self, while You're one of many other selves I have. I don't think Arsene or even Satanael would feel any more like giving her my Real Other Self, I just don't have one. There's something so incredible and so intimate about Makoto really Being a Goddess like that, I wish I could do the same for her."

Baal silently contemplated Akira's problem for a long moment, then sent thoughtful reassurance. "Whatever you do, you are your Real Self, and you give yourself fully to your Queen. I am Thou, Thou art I, and all the parts of you are parts of your True Self." Then Baal smirked. "And your Queen is well pleased with you, is she not? Is that not what is most important? If you can not give her your One True Other Self, then show her the many facets of your adoration for her."

Well, when He put it that way. 

With gratitude, Akira dismissed Baal, adjusting his consciousness to contact Cybele. As if on cue, the Phrygian Mother of the Gods, worshiped with orgiastic rites, appeared in his consciousness, very pleased. "You seek My Blessings as you serve the Priestess?"

"Well, your... attention to detail is very impressive, but don't you think it's a bit risque?"

Futaba rolled her eyes at Makoto and planted her hands on her hips with a smug smirk. "Please, this isn't even my final form. The Real Lewds I keep to myself, for personal use. 'Mara X Necronomicon: Who Tentacles Who?' is more of a character study. It's about Mara and Necronomicon figuring out Who They Are as giant tentacle penis monsters. Sure, there's some Tentacle On Tentacle Action, but it's all in service to the plot!"

Makoto gave Futaba a moderately concerned look. "Well... I'm glad you have an outlet for your... creativity, and I suppose there's nothing wrong with exploring some of the more... experimental aspects of sexuality in a narrative form. I'm a bit worried, though, that the consent in a few scenes is rather... dubious."

Futaba shrugged with a sheepish grin. "It's a Big Yaoi Trope. The submissive partner is conflicted about their feelings, so the dominant partner pushes them past what they're comfortable with, and they find out that's what they wanted all along."

Makoto gave Futaba a displeased 'hrrm'. "Well it may be a trope, but it's not a very healthy way to think about sexuality, and especially about homosexuality. Dominant gay men aren't predators and submissive gay men aren't prey, and that image of them is terrible for their acceptance within society. And isn't yaoi mostly consumed by straight women using gay male couples as a power fantasy?"

Futaba rolled her eyes heavily with a very long groan. "I get it. I know, I know. It totally sucks that people use this kind of stuff to try and say people are really like that, and I totally wish there were more things that showed healthy, loving gay couples, but... I dunno, I have a lot of Confused Thoughts About Sex right now, and I kinda need a safe way to work through some of my own Stuff before me and Inari try The Real Thing."

Makoto sighed and gave Futaba a comforting smile. "That's fine, Futaba. I'm glad you have a way to work through some of your feelings and ideas, but just keep in mind the line between fantasy and reality. I'm sure you and Yusuke will figure things out together, as long as you commit to working on it."

Glancing back at the scene written out in graphic detail on Futaba's laptop, Makoto shook her head with an exasperated sigh. "I just don't know why you wouldn't want to write about a loving couple having intimate, emotional sex."

Futaba gave her a horrified look. "Wholesome Lewds? Boringggg."

"Did you just say 'Cybele wants me to eat your pussy'?"

"Technically, we both want to eat your pussy, but yes."

When Makoto returned from the Really Important Thing Futaba had to show her, to continue working on her law paper, Akira was still in a meditative state, in contact with Cybele, and at the arrival of the Priestess, She became very excited. Cybele, Phrygian Mother of the Gods, Ruler of the Priestess Arcana, was well pleased with the Priestess, and was eager to help Joker show just how much he adored his Queen. He opened his eyes with a thoroughly Jokery smirk and delivered the line in question; a bit blunt, perhaps, but Cybele could sense that after spending hours on that goddamn paper, Makoto was beyond ready to blow off a little steam, and could definitely use some relaxation.

Given the offer, Makoto momentarily wondered if Anat would be okay with them Being With Akira when he was someone other than Baal, but the Goddess was way ahead of her, riding her excitement at the prospect of Cybele guiding Akira's lips and tongue into Makoto's consciousness with bombast, and giving her fellow Goddess a tremendously amused smirk at the delightful game their mortal counterparts had come up with. With a sigh of blissful surrender, Queen fell onto her back on the bed next to Joker, ready to receive his adoration, and he leaned down to give her the Real Kiss as his deft hands began unbuttoning her blouse.

To call Joker's approach to pleasuring Queen 'worship' wouldn't exactly be wrong on any given day, but his joint operation with Cybele sought to bring a more literal sense to the word. Slowly, reverently his lips made their pilgrimage across her body, each featherlight brush against her sacred skin a whispered hymn of praise for his Queen, Avatar of Anat. Queen, understandably, was enjoying the whole treatment tremendously. Joker did well enough on his own, and with the Ruler of the Priestess Arcana guiding him in his eager quest to find every bit of pleasure she could experience, Makoto soon found herself melting into the sheets as Anat luxuriated in treatment fit for a Goddess.

She came like dissolving into a clear and pristine light, weightless and empty and content. As she gradually descended back to reality, feeling more relaxed and comfortable than she could remember ever feeling, Makoto smiled in perfect gratitude at Akira, who had pulled up to lie next to her and enjoy her blissful state with an enormous grin on his face. She leaned over to grant him the divine blessing of her kiss, a reward richly earned and happily given. Then she smirked, and the Goddess smirked with her as She stoked the flames of Queen's eyes, urging her on to return the favor and show her appreciation for his devotion. "I think a performance like that deserves an Extra Special Reward."


	5. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *extremely Olivia Newton-John voice* Let's get biblical, biblical~

Not one to be outdone (particularly when Akira's own tendency to go above and beyond in his attentions had her feeling a bit of a playful competitive streak), Makoto was already internally discussing with Anat how best to express their appreciation for Akira and Cybele as she came down from her blissful state. Despite the persistent pleasure and contentment that still had her feeling like she was floating, she couldn't help but feel a little conflicted about Akira so clearly playing into the worship angle in his ministrations. Anat found the whole situation rather amusing. Being a Goddess, She considered Akira's adoration entirely appropriate, but Makoto was a bit more ambivalent about the whole thing. While Akira's reverent touch felt more wonderful than she could put into words, there was something dangerously alluring about the dynamic. 

Was worship something she really wanted from Akira? While Makoto's immediate answer was a definite 'no, of course not, don't be silly,' it was really a bit more complicated than that. Outside of her dad and maybe Sis, Akira was the one person she most respected and admired, and the extent of his unflagging respect and admiration for her was a source of constant comfort and encouragement. At the core of their relationship was a deeply held mutual desire to be equal partners, and she was wary of anything that elevated her above him (while Akira was always so giving, Joker on Top allowed him a type of gentle, playful control, and while Queen on Top gave Makoto very direct control, Akira's surrender was not of submission, but of total satisfaction). Still though, she couldn't deny how good it felt, feeling him so thoroughly devoted to her. If treating her like a goddess was what Akira wanted, could Makoto really refuse that position and that pleasure?

To Anat, Makoto's quandary was somewhat baffling. As she was Her, Makoto was an embodiment of the Goddess. Was it so surprising that Akira would recognize her divine nature and offer his obeisance? What harm was there in embracing that identity? Makoto inwardly rolled her eyes at her Other Self. She didn't want an acolyte or a supplicant, she wanted a consort and a confidant, someone she could rely on and who could rely on her, her equal in everything. Anat shook Her head with a knowing laugh, gently chastising Her mortal counterpart. "Do I not worship Baal as He drives the storm clouds across the plains? Does He not worship Me as My armies trample the wicked under foot? Though We are gods, We are no less gods to each other. Your consort bears the spark of the divine as you do. Show him that he is as much a god to you as you are a goddess to him."

Well, when She put it that way. Fine, two (four?) could play this little worship kink game.

While fellatio was technically already part of their repertoire, it wasn't exactly on regular rotation. Usually, by the time Joker had Done His Thing, both of them were ready for the Main Event (so to speak), with Akira requiring no further attention before getting right to business. Makoto mostly brought out her own oral attentions as a bit of a pleasant surprise when she was especially happy with him, whether during a particularly enjoyable shower or if Akira was just being extra sweet. Well, she and Anat both had ample reason to be especially happy with Akira and Cybele at the moment, and it did feel like the most logical way to reciprocate his own very impressive performance. Granted, broader gendered social power dynamics inscribed their respective acts of worship with rather different meanings, but Makoto frankly wasn't too worried about her private antics with Akira having much of a detrimental effect on her gender as a whole.

By her own estimation, Makoto's normal approach to sucking Akira's cock was 'pragmatic' and 'efficient,' which she had to admit weren't exactly the most erotic adjectives (not that he seemed to mind). Having quickly worked out what he enjoyed (basically everything), she had developed something of a kata, working in his favorite moves in a way that was comfortable and relaxing for both of them. While this approach worked quite well for ordinary circumstances, for a special occasion (i.e. manifesting her Persona to aid her in the act while Akira embodied the Goddess who ruled her Arcana) she wanted to go a bit further, particularly as she warmed up to Anat's idea of mutual worship. Plus, the look of surprise and amazement on Akira's face as she went to work with zealous devotion was extremely amusing.

Giving Akira her ecstatic attention was both less arduous and more satisfying than Makoto had anticipated (and having gotten used to it, she had to admit that she had, somewhere along the line, come to enjoy the taste of him quite a bit), but she couldn't help but find the idea of lavishing adoration on the unassuming column of flesh a bit comical (as nice as it undoubtedly was). On the other hand, that part of him, and the effect it had on her, had certainly played a significant role in getting them to this point in the first place, and she couldn't exactly deny that the affection she bore for it was a little bit ridiculous itself. Besides, this wasn't about Akira's cock. Alright, it was partially about Akira's cock, but it was mostly about All of Akira, and everything he did to make her feel loved and desired and appreciated for the entire time they had been together. 

Really, that was what all of this was about. All the Personae and Gods and Goddesses were ultimately the two of them finding new ways to make each other happy. Makoto couldn't help but smile (to the extent she could recognizably smile as she pushed to take more of him into her mouth) at the thought that Anat and Baal and Cybele were not some external influence pushing them in new directions, but were parts of themselves they were exploring together. The supernatural aspect was incidental, their shared history giving form to facets of their personalities and their desires for each other. While the Cybele part of Akira and the Anat part of her may have provided the impetus for this particular practical experiment, and the quasi-religious angle worked well in the context of the strange journey they were on, ultimately these were all things that they wanted to give to each other in the depths of their hearts (and parts beyond).

Where Joker's approach had been gentle and patient, tempering his normal playfulness with an almost solemn religiosity, Queen was more... Charismatic, moved by the Spirit of the Goddess within her to give him all of herself and take all of him in every moment. As her enraptured veneration drove him to the heights of ecstasy, Akira could feel the point of no return rapidly approaching. He got Makoto's attention with a gentle brush of her hair, gasping in unbearable pleasure "Queen..." Without stopping, she looked up at him with fiery expectation in her crimson eyes. "Gonna cum..." She pulled back and opened her mouth, wordlessly requesting his seed on her tongue like a Holy Communion (Cummunion?), reveling in the novel excitement of the blending of sacred and profane in their rites as he obliged her and gave to her of his body. 

After swallowing with a satisfied grin, Makoto pulled herself up to cuddle with Akira, who leaned in to give her a deep kiss, grateful and adoring. As they surveyed the contentment and pleasure and love in each other's eyes, Makoto suddenly began to giggle. "You know we're both completely out of our minds, right?"

Akira laughed and nodded, tracing his fingers affectionately across her cheek. "Oh, absolutely. But if being crazy feels this good, who the hell wants to be sane?"

Makoto rolled her eyes with an amused sigh, then booped Akira on the nose. "Well, I still have some work to do on that paper, so why don't you get dressed and see if Futaba and Morgana want to play a game or watch something for a bit while I finish up." She stood, her legs still a bit shaky, and began gathering her clothes. Still stark naked, she looked back over her shoulder and gave him a suggestive smirk. "After that, we can continue our research."

"Whoa, banished from your own room?"

Akira gave Futaba a partially sheepish smirk. "I can be very distracting."

Futaba gave him a fully smug grin in return. "Yeah, I bet. Especially with you and Queen's little science project. Well, come on in. I'm teaching Mona to play Neko Atsume. It's awesome! He sees absolutely no irony in the situation."

From the darkened depths of Futaba's room, Morgana's voice rang out in unbridled excitement. "Oracle! Oracle, come quick! Saint Purrtrick is on the kotatsu! What do I do?! What do I do?!"

Futaba gave Akira a huge grin before dashing back into her room to join Morgana at his tablet, lying on her bed. "Duh, get a picture. And move over, 'cause I wanna see!"

As the three of them sat together on Futaba's bed collecting cats, she glanced over at Akira with a more than slightly nervous look. "Soooooooooo I'mkindathinkingaboutgoingAllTheWaywithInari."

Akira processed the information silently for a moment before closing his eyes with a sigh. "...ok."

Futaba's eyes widened in surprise at his one word response. "Really? I kinda figured you'd try to talk me out of it. You hide it pretty well, but I can tell you go Mad Dad Mode when me and Inari have a date. Remember that time he picked me up at Leblanc? You and Sojiro totally had matching scowls. It was hilarious." 

She fished out her phone and pulled up the picture, in which Akira and Coffee Dad did indeed bear matching expressions of intense discomfort about Futaba being in the presence of a ಠ_ಠ man, while Makoto tried not to laugh at them.

Akira shook his head with an uncomfortable noise. "Makoto and I have talked, and we agreed that you should make your own decisions about your relationships. Within reason, of course. And you and Yusuke actually work really well together, so if you think you're ready, I won't try to stop you. Just remember to be sa-"

Before he could finish, Futaba held up a hand. "Queen already gave me the Be Safe Sex Talk & Be Safe Featuring Be Safe. She's been full on Awesome Supportive Big Sister about it. She even said she'd teach me and Inari to do meditation so we can contact Prometheus and Susano-o."

Akira let out a pained groan at the thought of his Little Sister getting up to the kinds of Shenanigans he and Makoto were, then let out a deep sigh of resignation. "If Makoto is ok with it, I'm ok with it. ...Well, I'll tolerate it."

Futaba gave him a big grin and a hug. "Good enough for me." She chuckled and gave him a cheeky smirk. "Besides, it's kinda your fault. Queen made it sound totally awesome. I'm pretty sure all the girls think you're some kinda Stealth Sex God or something."

Akira rolled his eyes with a shrug. "Wouldn't be the worst rumor about me."


	6. Null Result

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my TED Talk

"Oh yeah, Queen's _definitely_ a cleric."

Makoto, who had enjoyed the personality of her stern but soft-hearted paladin in the first leg of their campaign, but found the class a bit restrictive, and needed a new character for their now epic setting, hummed curiously and brought up the class page on her laptop. Futaba grinned and tapped away at her keyboard, sending additional resources, then gave her a thumbs-up.

"You'll love it. Good at all levels, but now that we're at 20 and the main engine is online, they're just absurd. Cloistered Cleric gives you free Knowledge Domain for worse BAB and HD, but you are _not_ gonna care. Divine Power gives full BAB anyway, and you burn the domain to get Knowledge Devotion for a +5 to hit and damage." She tapped a finger to her chin. "Aaand... you take Spontaneous Travel Domain as an ACF, because spontaneous Cures are real bad and spontaneous Teleports are real good."

She pulled up the list of prestige classes and scrolled through with a tuneless hum. "LG lets you hop into Church Inquisitor at 4, then you go 6 each in Divine Oracle and Contemplative. You end up with full CL, immune to like _everything_ , and with a bunch of bonus domains. You stack turn attempts, then burn them on Travel Devotion and Divine Persistent Spell, because who cares if you can Turn Undead when you can move as a swift action and make rounds per level buffs last 24 hours. Where things get real rude, though, is at 17, when you take Animal Domain off Contemplative, which gives you access to Shapechange."

She took a deep breath before continuing with her enthusiastic explanation. "Sooo... Shapechange is the most broken spell in the game, and it's gonna be the core of pretty much all the good epic level engines. Basically, you're gonna spend all your time as a Big Weird Bird that gives you double actions." She sent Makoto a picture of a Chronotyryn. "I shouldn't need to explain why double actions are real, _real_ good, and between that and swift movement you're gonna be able to do A Lot of shit in a turn."

Makoto, who did not need explained to her how good double actions were, gave Futaba a concerned raise of her eyebrow. "That sounds incredibly overpowered."

Futaba shrugged with a cheeky grin. "I mean... yeah, but you're gonna need it. I went easy on you guys for the regular campaign, but you're officially no longer noobs, so the kid gloves are off. You're gonna love what I cooked up for Akira." 

Makoto turned with an inquisitive look to Akira, who winked and wiggled his fingers in a vaguely mystical gesture. She rolled her eyes with a giggle, then turned to Yusuke. "How about you, Yusuke? Have you decided on a class?"

Yusuke nodded and tapped his finger to the open Player's Handbook in front of him. "I shall play the role of a bard, and bring the light of inspiration to our adventures."

Futaba shook her head with a sigh as she pulled up the necessary information. "Alright, fine. I can work with that. Opens up some interesting lines, and you and Queen can do some cool combos that make it real hard for me to kill you guys." 

She glanced up from the screen at Morgana, who was scrolling through the pages she had sent him on his tablet. "You're still going with the shapeshifter punch-mage build, Mona?"

Mona gave her a nod and a pleased smile. "Yep, looks good to me, Oracle!"

"Hey, Mona, could you give Inari and me a little Alone Time?"

When everyone had the basics of their new characters down, Makoto and Akira got ready to head to his room for their other role-playing game. Both glanced over at Futaba, then shared a meaningful look. Akira gave Morgana a reassuring smile. "You can use my room to talk with The Fox. We'll head up to the attic, and join you when we're done."

Mogana nodded and stretched, and Makoto gave him a scratch behind the ear before picking up his tablet to get him settled on Akira's bed. 

Once they were alone, Futaba turned to Yusuke with a nervous grin. "So, um, I was thinking... there's something else I wanna try with you..."

"Well, that was... weird."

Futaba wore an uncomfortable frown as she lay next to Yusuke. He nodded and tapped a contemplative finger to his chin. "Indeed, it didn't quite feel natural." He gave her an apologetic look. "Perhaps I... did it wrong."

Her shoulders sank and she shook her head with a frustrated sigh. "Nah, I don't think so. I mean, you were... honestly really hot, and Makoto said the first few times weren't the best, but... I dunno, I think... I think I don't like sex..."

She sat up and pulled her legs up to hug her knees, her brow furrowing in concerned contemplation of what she had just said. "I... don't like sex... I mean, I like reading about it, and writing it, but having it... is a little too uncomfortably close for me. Like, I'm starting to be okay with people, but having you _inside_ me... Maybe I'm just not ready, and we can try again someday, but... at least for now... I don't wanna have sex..."

She turned to Yusuke with a worried frown. "Is that... okay?"

Yusuke gently brushed her cheek and gave her a warm, reassuring smile. "Of course, Futaba. While I am glad to have had the experience, to better understand the expression of intimacy, I find it to be something of an... inelegant art, and feel that there are far more meaningful expressions of our affection. If you do wish to try again some day, I would be happy to, but I would hardly consider it to be a necessary aspect of our relationship."

Futaba gave him an appreciative smile and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek, then wrapped her arms around him and snuggled up. "Thanks, Yusuke." 

She shook her head with a pout against his chest. "Man, this sucks though. I was totally hyped about doing Personas Whilst Boning, and now I don't even _wanna_ bone."

Yusuke pursed his lips in thought for a moment. "Given that our Personae can be contacted through meditation, perhaps they are not exclusively accessible during coitus, but could be present with us in other emotionally intense activities..."

Futaba pulled back and looked up at him with an excited grin. "Inari, you're a genius!"

"So, remember when you said Yusuke might be asexual?"

Makoto gave Futaba a concerned look. "Did things not go well?"

Futaba shook her head with a frown. "No... I mean, yeah... whatever. It wasn't great, but it wasn't Yusuke. You know Inari, he makes everything this perfect work of art, but... I think... I might be asexual. I just wasn't feeling it, like, at all. He could tell, and asked if I wanted to stop, but I told him to keep going, because I thought maybe it just wasn't good to start, and eventually I'd get into it, but... I didn't, and I don't know if I'm ever gonna."

Makoto gave her a sympathetic "hrrm" and patted the bed next to her. "Have you discussed it with him?"

Futaba nodded and sank down onto the bed beside her. "Yeah. He was really sweet and thoughtful about it, of course. But... I'm still worried about it. You and Akira are both totally into it, and I can see how happy you make him. If I can't do that for Yusuke..."

As she trailed off, Makoto wrapped a comforting arm around her and gently rubbed her shoulder. "Every relationship is different, Futaba. Just because Akira and I enjoy sex doesn't mean you and Yusuke can't make each other happy without it."

Futaba gave her an unconvinced nod. "I guess..."

Makoto brought up her hand to softly pat Futaba's head. "Honestly, earlier in our relationship, I was quite concerned that I couldn't see myself making Akira as happy as he makes me. Granted, the answers I came to are a bit different, but I think I can understand the feeling. As long as you communicate and think through it, I'm confident that the two of you will figure out what works for you."

Futaba relaxed and leaned her head on Makoto's shoulder. "Yeah... Still though, I don't even know _how_ to be asexual, or even if I'm always gonna be..."

Makoto tapped a finger of her free hand to her chin. "Well, I wouldn't exactly consider sexuality to be my specialty, but Naoto seems well informed on these sorts of things. Maybe you could discuss it with them."

Enigma: So, in summary, you are unsure whether your aversion is the result of trauma you are still in the process of working through, or an intrinsic aspect of your sexuality?

Oracle: Pretty much.

Oracle: And I'm kinda scared to outright call myself asexual. It just feels so final...

Enigma: I believe that a key distinction must be made, to begin with, that self-defining labels are descriptive, rather than prescriptive. 

Enigma: i.e. I identify as nonbinary, however my identification as such does not demand, as it were, that I express my gender in a specific way, but is rather the most accurate description of who I determine myself to be.

Enigma: Furthermore, we are all, fundamentally, subject to change and personal growth over time. Who we are and how we identify ourselves are not immutable, eternal qualities set in stone, but are a continual process of self-discovery.

Oracle: So even if I'm totally in the No Bone Zone right now, I might not always be?

Enigma: Precisely.

Enigma: Personally, I considered myself asexual for some time, but as Kanji and I explored our relationship further, I would now identify as grey asexual. While the degree to which I experience sexual attraction is quite limited, compared to Makoto and Akira, or Chie and Yukiko, to say the least, we have found circumstances I can rather enjoy.

Enigma: Remember that every person and every relationship is unique. The most important thing is to be open and honest with yourself and your partner. I can't tell you exactly what will work for you, but consider what other types of intimacy you may be more comfortable with.

Oracle: Oh yeah! I bet I'd be totally fine sucking Inari's dick!

Enigma: ...

Enigma: That's certainly one option, yes...

Oracle: Thanks, Naoto! You're awesome!

Enigma: You're quite welcome, Futaba. I hope this was useful, and if you have any further questions, I'm always happy to assist in your search for yourself.

Given how exciting all their own experiments so far had been, Makoto and Akira hadn't yet put much thought into ways their newfound connection to their Personae could be accessed in other aspects of their relationship, but with the revelation that Futaba wouldn't be participating in those particular activities again any time soon (Akira tried not to seem too relieved about it), they were invested in finding ways that she and Yusuke could still enjoy their Personae together. 

The first step was teaching them to contact Them in the real world, so the four of them sat on Akira's bed, each facing their partner, as Makoto walked them through the process of letting go of conscious thought to access their inner Selves. "Maintain your posture, relax your eyes, and focus on the natural process of your breathing. As thoughts arise, allow them to exist, but don't become attached to them. Don't analyse them, simply allow them to come into being and leave of their own voliton."

Yusuke, who was well acquainted with establishing a state of intense focus in his art, was able to quickly slip into mindfulness, finding Susano-o seated tranquilly at the center of a raging tempest within the core of his Self. With a flash of lightning, the god opened His eyes, with a mischievous smile at His other Self. "You would bring a Truth to shake the Heavens?"

Futaba, who had a bit of a contentious relationship with her own mind, had significantly more trouble allowing her thoughts to exist without analysis, but as she redirected her focus to her posture and breathing, she was eventually able to let go, finding the smoldering flames of Prometheus's eyes within her. "You would bring a Truth to illuminate the Earth?"

_Cast out from Heaven following His latest prank at the expense of His sister Amaterasu, Susano-o wandered the Earth in search of meaning in His banishment, the thunder of His footfalls causing rock and tree to tremble in His path. In the course of his travels, he came upon a great stone, upon which was chained a figure, both noble and pitiable. At the thunder-god's approach, a great eagle flew up with a screech from its place tearing at the Titan's side._

_Relieved of His torment, the prisoner looked up at His visitor, tears of agony streaming down His face. "Mercy! You who can drive off Zeus's pet, surely You have the strength of the Divine! Free Me from this misery!"_

_Susano-o, feeling an unfamiliar sense of sympathy for such an august being brought to such a terrible fate, leaned low over the fallen Titan. "What are You called, unfortunate one, and what crime could bring You to such a state?"_

_Wincing as His liver began to regrow, the prisoner nodded. "I am Prometheus. I formed mankind from clay, and seeing them in their miserable state, I stole the fire of the gods for their benefit. For this, Zeus has condemned Me to eternal torment."_

_The thunder-god seethed at the fate of His fellow Trickster. "Rank injustice! To have worked for the good of Your people and so to suffer unending! This Zeus holds no authority over Me, and I shall lend My strength to end Your pain!"_

_With a flash, the storm-god struck with His sword at the chains binding the Titan, bursting the bindings. On shaky legs, Prometheus stood, then knelt before His savior. "You have my eternal gratitude. I have no place here, would you have me join you?"_

_Susano-o nodded with a smile of kinship. "I too am outcast from My home, and in My exile I wander in search of the hidden Truths of the Earth. If You so will, I would have You by My side in My journeys."_

_He offered His hand, pulling Prometheus to His feet, and embraced Him as a brother, before They continued Their travels, together._

Sitting on Yusuke's lap, Futaba turned from his writing to give him an affectionate grin, and nuzzled his neck. "It's a bit wordy, but I really like it."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, have a story about Makoto thinking way too much about cumming!


End file.
